


That shirt

by Sinistretoile



Category: The Covenant (2006)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Beach Sex, Chase is a little shit, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Inspired by..., Outdoor Sex, Public Scene, Semi-Public Sex, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 11:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18314276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Chase gets inspired by her reaction to his new shirt at a local business soiree.





	That shirt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angryschnauzer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/gifts).



> I have the best friends. They're such enablers.

The temperature was comfortable for this time of year. A night breeze through the trees but she could smell the rain in the air. Petrichor and ozone. It soothed something in her soul. She was meeting Chase at the party. She had to come straight from the bookstore. Inventory of the new shipment had taken way longer than she’d expected and Chase had to pick up new kit from the party.  
Her strappy sandals slapped on the asphalt drive as she hurried between the torches. “Hey.” She startled hard, her heart leaping into her throat.  
“Fuck me, Collins. You scared the shit out of me.”  
Chase stepped from the shadows. To be more accurate, they melted away from him. He had one hand in his pocket and a smirk on his face. He tipped his chin up. “Oh believe me, little one, I will.” She bit her lip and sighed. “You’re the one that wanted to come to this thing. Don’t end the party before it’s started, sweetheart.” His thumb traced her bottom lip before he leaned in to kiss her. A firm and authoritative kiss that curled her toes and made her clench her thighs.  
He released her, ghosting the backs of his fingers down her arm then interlacing their fingers. She smiled softly to herself as they strolled into the party. The town council put it on every year. It was usually inside at the town hall but with the unseasonably warm temperatures, they’d opted for an outside soiree with a view of the ocean.  
The gate swung open with a fiery flash of Chase’s eyes. She raised an eyebrow. “Are you in a mood tonight, Collins?”  
“You have no idea, baby.” An invisible hand grabbed her ass cheek, sinking in fingertips. She felt the tip of its thumb close enough to her anus to make sure shudder.  
“Be good, Chase. Please? We live with these people. We see them every day. They could make or break my business.”  
“I promise I won’t use magic on anyone here.” She smiled brightly. “But you.”  
Her smile faltered. “Wha-what?”  
“-You- are fair game, sweet girl.” He booped her nose, whistling as he left her standing gape-mouthed. She huffed then looked around to see if anyone had been watching then hurried after him. She finally got a look at his shirt as the torches and strung-up lights pushed back the night.  
“Chase, what on Earth are you wearing?” The navy looked delicious on him. It paired well with the khaki slacks that hugged his muscular thighs. She raised her eyebrow at the apparent Hawaiian pattern. Only upon closer examination would you notice that the full-sailed ships were being attacked by large orange octopuses.  
He smirked and held his arms out from his body with his hands open. “What? I thought you of all people would like it.” A tentacle slithered up her skirt. She jumped and squealed, slapping it away. It disappeared into the shadow of the plant she stood by.  
Party-goers stopped and looked. She blushed then turned to glare at Chase. “Don’t.”  
“What?”  
“Not. Here.” She gritted her teeth behind her smile.  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about, sweetheart.” He laid his hand on the small of her back. His fingers thinned and elongated, becoming orange tentacles with suckers. The low light of the party and alcohol consumption, along with a minor suggestion that there was ‘nothing to see’ helped him get away with it.  
She felt the soft kiss of the suckers against her thighs and abruptly turned to him. "We're leaving."  
"No, we're not." He turned her around to face forward. "We're going to have a few drinks. Eat some food. You're going to network." He leaned, his voice a soft whisper but it sounded like a loud speaker in her head. "All while I finger you with tentacles. And if you let anyone know what's going on, you'll be humiliated and the talk of the town. And I won't let you cum."  
Her face was a mix of shock and hurt. "Chase-"  
"Ah-ah, sweetheart. I told you to trust me with your business but you wanted to 'do things right and put in the work'. This is my price, baby girl." One of the tentacles slipped into the back of her panties and along the seam of her ass. She clenched in response. She hated to admit it, especially to him, but this whole thing was making her body clench and drip. He grinned. "Look you, dirty little slut. You're dripping already." His lips caressed her cheek as he spoke the soft whisper.  
The tentacle rubbed back and forth over her slit, the suckers creating a tickling sensation that made her shift. She took a deep breath and straightened up. "Let's get a drink, baby."  
"Hey! Glad you could make it." Gladys, the florist, smiled at her. "Mr. Collins, I didn't expect to see you here."  
He shrugged non-chalantly. She jerked when a tentacle slithered inside her. "I am a business owner."  
"You've never come before. In all the years we've invited you."  
"Is that true?" She turned to him. Again, he shrugged.  
"Never had an interest. My business flourishes without the need to network. People still need to buy or rent property and I own most of the town."  
"Well, when you put it that way." The first tentacle latched onto her clit. "Chase!" He grinned but Gladys startled. "I mean, Chase, baby could we get a drink? I'm so-" It drew on her clit, sending a rush of pleasure through her. She moaned into the word. "oooooo thirsty."  
"Of course, sweetheart." The tentacle in her cunt thrust deeper. They strolled to the bar set up. He ordered for them then leaned in. "How does that feel, baby girl?"  
"Soft...so good, Chase." He leaned in nuzzled her ear. The tentacle plumped up and pushed against her sweet spot. Her face flushed and she gasped. "Fuck, Chase."  
"Later, baby girl." The tentacle pulsed and she gripped the bartop. He hummed in delight. "Your nipples are hard. Are you cold?"  
"A little bit." She sighed in time with the first tentacle sucking on her clit. A pair of tentacles caressed the underside of her breasts. The ends looped around her nipples.  
"Better?"  
She laughed and shook her head. "No, not at all."  
"Chase Collins?"  
Their goofy and stupid in love grins fell as they both turned their attention. "Mayor Valiente."  
"What a pleasant surprise. I don't think I've seen you here."  
He shrugged. "I had to come in support of my fiancee." The tentacle inside her pulsed; the other three sucked, sending building pulses of pleasure through her as Chase made small talk with mayor.  
One after the other, the business owners came up to the bar to talk to Chase. He began to see that her desire to come had an unexpected, and unpleasant for him, side effect. Everyone wanted to make an impression on him, she and her bookshop simply afterthoughts. Promises were made by all to stop in and check it out to 'support local business' or 'support the town'.  
Chase had less and less fun, missing all her reactions to his tentacles. He turned to her the moment the person he had been talking to took their leave. "Ready to go, sweetheart?"  
"Yes, god yes." She gripped his hand tightly. He'd kept her orgasm building and right on the edge and she had to remain calm and quiet. Her cunt clenched around the tentacle. He leaned in, slipping his hand between her thighs. She'd become so wet it was running down her thighs and the tentacle.  
Chase discretely brought his fingers to his lips and sucked on them. He hummed. "Fuck, sweetheart, you taste so good." He glanced around the party. He thought that everyone had come up to speak and they wouldn't be bothered. "Let's go for a walk, shall we?"  
"A walk? I wanna go home." She tightened her walls around the tentacle. He felt the echo of the pleasure he'd been giving her. "Please, Chase?"  
"No, I think a walk is in order." The fifth tentacle slithered through her wetness and poked at her asshole. She sighed and laid her head on his shoulder. "That's a good girl." Her arm slipped around his waist as they walked back to the gate. The fifth tentacle pushed inside her ass and pulsed. She fell against the gate as it closed, moaning and rolling her hips now that they were alone.  
"Oh fuck, Chase. Please, please let cum. You've been edging me for hours. Don't be so mean."  
He clenched his jaw and pulled her up off the gate. "Don't be a brat, sweetheart. Take your punishment." They began to walk but her legs were shaking and for all appearances, she had had a little too much to drink. The waves crashed along the rocks, sending foam along the shore line where they lapped at the sand there. "Now, isn't this better than some lame party?"  
"I'm sorry I wanted to go. I just thought it would be a good idea to let the community see how far we've both come."  
"They see that every day, sweetheart." He moved behind her and wrapped an arm over her chest. "We don't need to impress anyone." He rested his chin on her shoulder. "You're the only person in this town that matters to me."  
"And you're the only one that matters to me."  
He nuzzled her ear. "Ok, baby girl, you can cum." He bit her neck. The tentacles fucked her cunt and ass. The one on her clit sucked in bursts, as did the ones on her nipples. She panted and moaned, her body rocking. Her ass pushed up against his crotch and found him hard. The pleasure became too much. She fell back against him, shouting her pleasure. He reached between them to undo his pants and pull his cock out.  
His fingers returned to their real form. Her cunt spasmed as he thrust his hard cock inside of her, pulling her back on his cock. They cried out. She reached back to hold his hand on her hip. He locked their fingers together.  
"Fuck, baby girl, you're so wet and swollen." He grunted as he pulled her back each time he thrust, getting deeper. "You like it when I finger fuck you with tentacles?"  
"Oh god, fuck yes, Chase."  
His mouth dropped open, his jaw set. The sand shifted underneath them and the toppled forward. He recovered first. "On your knees, beautiful." She moved up onto her knees, digging her hands into the wet sand. He lined his cockhead up with her dripping cunt and pushed inside her. "You know what else I think you like?"  
"Chase!"  
"I think you like me fingering you in public." She arched her back. "I think you like feeling my fingers in your cunt and your ass while all those idiotic humans stood around not knowing how close to cumming you were. Or how much of a dirty little whore you are." His words made her clench. "Yes, baby girl. You like it. And you like being my whore." He clenched his jaw, yanking her hips back with every deep, hard thrust. "Say it, sweetheart."  
"I'm your whore, Chase."  
"Fuck, you are." His eyes flashed back. "You're my dirty little whore who loves to be fucked by tentacles." His lower body vanished, replaced by the body of an orange octopus. Eight tentacles wrapped around her, ripping open her shirt and skirt and tearing her panties away. The suckers latched onto her breasts, capturing her nipples. She cried out her pleasure at the sharp draw of them.  
"Please, Chase, please." He knew what she begged for. They played this game often. His deviant little minx. He gave what she wanted, pushing a tentacle into her cunt and her ass at the same time. She screamed out her pleasure. The sound ripped away on the wind off the ocean. The pleasure doubled back on him and he almost lost his concentration.  
"One more, sweetheart. Give me one more..." He leaned over her, pressing his forehead to the back of her skull. "Fuck you feel so good like this."  
"Oh fuck, Chase. I can't. I can't."  
"One more, baby girl. Cum for me one more time."  
She started to protest but gasping, moaning like a wanton whore. Chase grinned. He knew exactly what she needed. Another pair of tentacles wriggled into her pussy and her ass, stretching her wider in both holes. The pressure on her sweet spot; the steady sucking on her clit, the tentacles stuffing her full, she lost all control and screamed one final time, soaking the tentacles in her cunt.  
She clenched around the tentacles in her body as she came. What control Chase had shredded. He became human from waist down once again. His cum splattered onto to the wet sand. They fell to the cool, wet shifting surface. She reached back, locking their fingers together once more as they spooned in the moonlight. The waves of the tide washing them clean.


End file.
